Tree Climbing
by Kynia
Summary: For Yannapu and Iris climbing trees is easy, but for Dent not so much... Wishfulshipping


**Tree Climbing**

"Yanappu!"

Dent called out again; his voice echoing softly through the trees. Hands dropped from his mouth to his hips as he released a sigh Where could his beloved vintage had disappeared to? It wasn't like the pokemon to go off too far without its owner. He knew how much Yanappu enjoyed climbing and playing in the tree tops, but it didn't assure him too much.

"It's not hide and seek time so whe–"

The boy's head lifted hearing a sudden laughter. It sounded feminine and then there was the chattering of a pokemon following behind. Dent glanced around for a moment trying to find the source of the noises, but he saw nothing within eye view of his surroundings. He placed his chin in the crook of his thumb and index finger. This was becoming more peculiar.

"Hey wait up!"

"Mm?"

There was the voice again and this time green eyes glanced up and caught some movements above in the trees. Leaves rustled and shifted before Yanappu poked his head out of the green foliage. Soon after a familiar bundle of purple hair appeared as well.

"Ah, so that's where you been. I should have guessed that you were with Iris."

Iris glanced down while she shifted herself along the branch further into view, "Guess your detective skills are slipping a bit, mm?" She hummed in a teasing tone.

"Ah, ah!" He wagged a finger in the air, "Not in the least! I didn't quite come to the conclusion that you were a culprit in this as well. You are as unpredictable as my spicy chili, so clearly my deducing skills are quite fine."

Iris rolled her eyes slightly. Always the modest one as always he was about his vast skills. Though honestly she thought some of these he was just making up and were heavily exaggerated per usual. Maybe next he'll say he was a tree climbing sommelier. _'Yeah, right.'_ She thought to herself before falling backwards. The sudden motion had startled Dent that he impulsively scrambled to catch her. He stumbled to a halt once he noticed she didn't actually fall. Her legs were hooked on the branch letting her hang upside down along with her thick hair.

"Thank goodness." He breathed out putting a hand to his chest, "Please don't startle me like that again."

A brow quirked slightly at him. What was he so jumpy for?

"Yana!" The simian pokemon followed Iris example as well. Its tail curled around the branch before it fell back to hang upside down happily swinging itself back and forth with its tail. Iris laughed and mimicked Yanappu motions. Dent looked at the pair with his hands on his hips giving an amused chuckle.

"You two make quite the most playful flavor. I'd swear my vintage was your pokemon and not mine the way you share such a interest in climbing trees and such."

"Mm? You think so?" She glanced the green pokemon and then back to Dent, "Perhaps you should give it a try?"

There was a wave of his hand at her suggestion, "I think not. Someone like myself isn't quite...in tune with nature like yourself."

"Oh, you just don't want to get your clothes dirty." She stated.

"Well...that's partly true." The young man admitted, "...yet its like I said. It's not really my cup of tea."

"Yana! Ya ya!" The green monkey jumped up and down on the branch. Both trainers looked at it curiously before Iris gave a laugh.

"Seems like Yanappu wants you to try." Her lips pursed blowing a strand of hair form her bangs from her face, "Wouldn't hurt to share your pokemon's interest would it? I mean, he helps you clean dishes and even cook sometime. It's only fair, right?"

A hand went up to Dent's chin as thoughtful expression spread over his face. Iris was right. It would be a selfish taste if he didn't at least sample his pokemon's interest now and again, right? They did so much for him, so he should do the same. He chuckled to himself and snapped his fingers, "Very well! It's only right that I grant my loyal vintage his wish."

The pokemon smiled brightly and swung back and forth in an energetic manner on the branch, "Ya yana!"

"That's the spirit!" Iris threw a fist up in the air.

The sommelier walked up to the tree and sized it up for a moment. There had to be a certain technique of some sort to climb up, right? He's seen Iris do it many times with ease without any trouble. The tree wasn't too tall and it didn't seem so difficult to climb. It was simple. One only had to think about it dynamically and logically. Dent smiled to himself before lifting a foot to press against the bark of a tree while raising his hand grab a hold of the side of it. Iris watched in curiosity as Dent attempted to climb a tree. Sure, she's seen him climb up and down ledges and hike up mountains when they had to, but it just seemed so odd. Dent was the type who always made sure his appearance was pristine and in order. Getting himself dirty willingly seemed strange for him. Yanappu cheered on its trainer watching him climb. Iris had to admit she was...impressed.

Well, up until he slid down the tree struggling to keep his grip on it. He tried to shimmy himself back up until he fell backwards and onto the ground. Both Iri sand Yanappu covered their eyes to avoid seeing the tragedy of Dent's efforts playing out in front of them. There was a low grunt from Dent once he felt the pain hit his back. Opening his eyes he could see Iris looking down at him in concern along with Yanappu.

"Dent are you all right?"

"Ah, yes. A mere slip of the foot was...all." Okay, perhaps it wasn't as easy at it looked. Getting up, his hand brushed off the front of his trousers and back of them. "That won't stop me from conquering this mighty oak though! It won't be any match for me."

Then again he might have been wrong about that. He had a burning desire to climb the tree to show that he wouldn't be defeated by the likes of nature. Though, that failed terribly. After falling multiple times and nearly missing the branches the sommelier had fallen face first into the ground quite hard this time.

Yanappu jumped down from the branch landing in front of its trainer. Looking at him with concern once he pulled his face free from the ground. Splots of dirt staining his sullen face. His face hurt quite a lot. The pokemon looked at him sympathetically reading the pained flinching from his eyes and corner of his mouth. Soft paws came to rub the dirt off his face attempting to clean the mess.

"T-thank you Yanappu." Ah, his vintage was so catering and loving to him it filled the sommelier with tearful joy. Well, the tears were most likely from when he bit his lip on the way down. Still, he appreciated his pokemon actions. Dent sat up leaning against the tree. He looked down at the front of his clothes that were sullied with dirt and grass stains. His eyebrow twitched slightly at the sight. Iris flipped down and landed nimbly on the ground. Squatting down she looked at Dent with concern.

"You okay?" Her head tilted to one side.

"I'm fine. I can't say the same for my clothes though or my face." Honestly most of his body was aching and sore. This tree climbing business was as labor filled when they were helping out at the pokemon daycare. Ugh, the things his poor back had to endure!

"Never seen anyone fall so many times just TRYING to climb a tree. That's a new record." There was a wire smile on her lips. Dent turned his head feeling rather embarrassed from his rather pathetic attempts. Pink staining his cheeks while he folded his arms across his chest. It was a shot to his pride is what it was. Sure, no one was good at everything, yet he didn't think he'd be so terrible at it.

"I-I'm not really cut out for it I suppose like you are." A defeated sigh was given as his eyes closed. He could feel Yanappu climbing in his lap and hands placed on his face once more gently stroking his skin. It felt nice.

"Yana?" The pokemon's head tilted to one side looking up at Dent's face.

"I'm fine really, Yanappu don't wo–" He trailed off once his eyes opened. Green eyes widened noticing that his precious pokemon wasn't tending to his face. Instead it was Iris's delicate hands shifting back and forth across his face with a light feathered touch along his pale skin. "U-um, Iris...?."

Those brown eyes gazed back at him when her name left his lips, "I'm sorry you got all dirty like this because of me. Use to fall out of trees all the time and break something. You might have gotten really hurt." There was an apologetic look on her face. Her thumb ran over his brow and down near his ear where she brushed some loose dirt away.

Dent's whole body tensed each time she continued touching him. It was hard to hide how flushed his cheeks were getting. It was all innocent enough, yet it was all making him very nervous. There was no need to panic. Just take a deep breath in and out and relax. Her fingertips felt rather cool against his skin, which felt nice. The pain was leaving quickly leaving his face feeling much better than it did. A content sigh escaped his lips. He had began to thank Iris, but those words were lost again once he felt her fingers stop just below his lip noticing it was a little swollen. His heart felt like it lept in his throat when she started to lean forward.

_Intimate_ time? He wasn't ready for this! Yet, he continued to sit there like an ice-pokemon had frozen his every movement. His breath was hitched when the distance was closing between them. He could feel her forehead brushing up against his lightly and their noses briefly touching.

"Smile. It'll be okay, mm?" The girl smiled at him and leaned away leaving Dent with a truly puzzled and flustered look upon his face, "...the village elder use to do that with me whenever I fell out of a tree and hurt myself. It always calmed me down."

"O-oh, I see..." Certainly quite the opposite for Dent who was clinging to his Yanappu and laughing nervously. Surly he was almost on the verge of a heart attack at his age. He felt rather silly and embarrassed to think that Iris would actually...

Arms stretched up above Iris's head as she leaned up on her toes, "Mmm...! We should get back. Satoshi is probably wondering where we are. You know how impatient he is sometimes. Besides, you don't want those stains to settle into your clothes do you?"

There was a slight nod of his head before he slowly stood up. The simian pokemon jumped to Dent's shoulder and used its tail to help brush off any stray strands of grass on his chest. Iris had her arms stretched out as she began to run ahead of them. He followed behind her and gave a glance over his shoulder back at the tree briefly. Iris had slowed down so he could catch up to her. Her hands went to her hips as she cocked her head to one side, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no." He turned his head looking back towards her, "I was just thinking...perhaps I'll try climbing a tree once more with Yanappu...and you.." A smile formed on his lips and Iris looked at him a little confused at his words.

Maybe next time he won't be so terrible at it. Then again, he wouldn't mind if he was in the least.

**A/N**: Pretty long short shot, but I think it turned out well. This will also be posted on the serebii forums as well.


End file.
